


Dream Team Oneshots

by SandFlower05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandFlower05/pseuds/SandFlower05
Summary: Many oneshots! Requests are open! I do smut, angst and fluff. I will not do ship oneshots of people who are uncomfortable with it. If they are in a oneshot its purely platonic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	1. Hello!!

This book is posted on Wattpad but I'm posting it here in case Wattpad deletes it over there!! Enjoy!!


	2. Face Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sap x George x Dream 
> 
> Angst
> 
> TW: EATING DISORDERS AND BULLYING

Sapnap sat in front of his computer taking a deep breath as he started his stream. He had promised his fans a face cam stream again since so many of them seemed to miss it. He smiles as the stream starts and people instantly get excited about the face cam being on

"Hello everyone and welcome back!" He says happily as he notices all of the positive messages and the messages of people calling him cute. He loved his fan base and how supportive they were towards him. Whether it was when he told them all that he was gay or when he said he would have to take some time off for health reasons due to a surgery he had to have done. They were always there for him

He reads through the chat happily as he waits for his minecraft to load up "Where are Dream and George?" he asks as he reads a message from a fan "um they are at their house right now and they are asleep. Don't worry I'll stream with them tomorrow" Sapnap answers happily as he finally gets his minecraft loaded in. Everyone already knew that Dream and George were together and that they lived together

He plays through a few speed runs happily completely having a good time. Then a donation comes through, 'FatNap'. It wasn't uncommon for people to make jokes of his name, they did it with them all. However that one hurt the male. Bad. He had always had trouble loving his body and accepting himself for who he was

No one else in the chat seemed to notice the donation so he simply decided to forget it was ever even sent in. Until they sent in more

The donation that made Sapnap break and end his stream was the person asking how Dream and George could stand being friends with the male. Despite everything Sapnap soon forgot all about the donation and went to sleep

~<3~

A few weeks had passed at this point and Sapnap was still getting the same type of donations though it was from more than just that one person now and it was all really overwhelming

He was streaming with face cam again of course it was when Dream and George were asleep and couldn't call the male. Sapnap sighs because he noticed that none of his mods were in the chat at all. Great

After a few hours of nothing going wrong Sapnap started to relax, until the donations were coming through again

'FatNap'

'Eat less'

'Fatty'

'Cow'

'Mooooo'

They all came in one after another. Sapnap got extremely overwhelmed and suddenly closed everything as he breathed heavily and gripped his hair

Then his phone made a noise. 'They don't really love you' The person who had been donating all the hateful words texted him followed by many other of the same messages by the other people that would donate the same thing

Sapnap broke

He started to completely sob as he got out of his desk chair and grabbed his keys, putting on an extremely baggy hoodie he had bought, and grabbing anything else he would need

He then called an Uber and got it to drive him to the airport all while still sobbing to himself

Once at the airport he bought a ticket to Dream and George's house it completely slipping his mind they didn't know he was coming over and that the two males were actually asleep

He put his phone on silent, grabbed his things, then boarded the plane. It was still really late in England when he got there but nonetheless he still called another Uber and got it it drive him to George and Dream's house. Once there he knocked on the door quite loudly. He was still sobbing heavily as the messages and donations replayed consistently in his mind

Dream was the one to answer the door with a tired hello. Sapnap didn't say anything as he simply moved to hug the male tightly. Dream was a bit taken aback as he looked to the person who was hugging him and saw Sapnap, still sobbing

"Oh god, Sap what happened?" Dream whispers as he brings the male inside before leading him to the couch after relocking the door

Sapnap doesn't say anything as he continues to sob into the males shoulder, George coming downstairs soon after

"Sap, what's going on when did you get here?" George asks gently and sleepily as he walks to the male before noticing that he was crying "whoa what happened?" he whispers as he sits on the other side of Sapnap so he was basically squished in between the two

Sapnap only continued to sob and panic making Dream and George try their best to calm him down "shh Pandas, it's ok" Dream whispers making Sapnap almost immediately calm down at the use of the nickname none of them had even thought about in years but thankfully Dream remembered the calming effect it had on the male

"There ya go Pandas, it's all ok, you're ok" George whispers as he picks up on why they were using the nickname. Sapnap calms down more as he drags George into the hug as well

Sapnap soon managed to fully calm himself down as he stopped sobbing but stayed close to the males who were whispering sweet nothings to him gently

"Pandas, can you tell us what happened?" Dream asks gently as he runs his hands through the males hair gently

"S-Some people are donating about m-my weight" Sapnap whimpers out as he begins to cry again

"Hey shh, it's ok we got you, you're ok" George whispers as he rubs the tears away and smiles. Sapnap calmed down at the gesture and the words as he stayed close to the two. Suddenly his eyes widened as he felt lips touch his own and he felt another set of lips kiss at his neck. He realized it was George who was kissing him and that Dream was placing the kisses to his neck. Neither seemed to have a problem with it so Sapnap kissed George back gently as he blushed heavily and let his eyes close

"You're so beautiful Pandas" Dream whispers as he pulls the males hoodie down slightly to expose his shoulder and his sweet spot. He had remembered when Sapnap had joking talked about it with them on call once. Dream sucked on the spot making Sapnap arch his back slightly as he blushed more and George pulled away from the kiss before moving to suck on the same spot on the other side. Sapnap's other sweet spot

Sapnap blushed as he arched his back a bit more and bit his lip before feeling both males pull away 

"God you're so fucking beautiful" Dream whispered into his ear making Sapnap shiver as he felt Georges hand on his lower back "so fucking pretty" the colorblind male whispers making Sapnap blush even more as he completely forgot about what had happened only 30 minutes prior to this


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of death and pain, nightmares
> 
> Pairing: SkepHalo

Falling

That's all Bad can think of as he stares into the darkness. It isn't the feeling of falling. It's what's going on when he is falling

Bright blue eyes staring, wide and full of tears

A scream breaking through the silence

Bright red eyes closing as he felt the air consume him

And no matter how hard he tried to break free he was stuck there. Right before he would hit the ground the loop restarted. He never felt the ground. He never felt the solid relief of no longer falling. Nothing really changed. Sometimes though it would rain and on sickening cases it would snow. Bad loved the snow. Now it tortured him

Skeppy and Bad were enjoying each others company, basking in the sunlight, taking in the sights and enjoying the sweet smell of the wilderness from the mountain they sat perched upon. Everything was fine. Then Bad lost his footing while they were getting up to leave

Skeppy looks to the male and realizes how close he was to the edge, bright red eyes holding fear and anxiety. Those bright red eyes looking into his own bright blue ones. Them closing as he screamed the males name. He wanted to rush forward and grab the male, bringing him to safety. But countless repeats off this loop proved it impossible. He always fell. Skeppy couldn't save him

Skeppy could only cry

Skeppy watched the loop play through again. Why were they stuck here? Was something meant to happen. He couldn't save Bad and he didn't try anymore. He simply excepted it

The loop restarted and Skeppy got an idea. What if they never had to get up. He turned to look at Bad. He didn't get up this time like he had countless times before. Bad tried to get up but Skeppy stopped him, gently kissing the male

Bad's face went red as he kissed the male back. The kiss was long and peaceful, and they basked in the moment. Skeppy pulled away and looked into red eyes. He looked over the males body. Red flowed across it as if highlighting his veins which were pumping adrenaline

Bad looked at Skeppy. Blue flowed, tracing the males nerves. It lit up the area near them. The moment was peaceful. It was safe and they both enjoyed it

Blue and Red flowed as kisses and touches were exchanged. A soft purple glow grew over them. They both pulled away. Their hearts were glowing purple

The peaceful moment was brought to a close when they falsely assumed it was ok to get up

And there Bad was

Falling again

The only difference was painful

The looping colors


	4. Requests

Hey everyone! Here is a chapter where you can send oneshot requests for me to do!


	5. Heatwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: DreamxSapnapxGeorge
> 
> Angst
> 
> Tw: Mentions of bullying, panic attacks

Sapnap didn't know why he bothered streaming with George and Dream anymore. He always felt like a third wheel. He loved his friends, maybe in more ways then he would like to admit to himself

He was streaming and they were in a call, talking with each other and teasing each other. They didn't seem to really think about Sapnap being in the call with them until Sapnap read a donation since he didn't have tts on

"Have you read heatwaves? Me and George have but Dream hasn't. I haven't read it again though" Sapnap says as he loads in a new world

Another donation soon came in "you're just jealous that you are friendzoned in it. That's not true, I don't really care much about it" Sapnap lies. The call fell silent before Dream and George kept talking

Sapnap kept speedrunning and kept reading donations and was soon talking with Dream and George again

Then more donations about the book and everything came through. Sapnap was getting overwhelmed 

Sapnap soon ended stream and layed in bed with his headphones on, listening to the heatwaves song 

He soon fell asleep with the song on repeat 

~<3~

Sapnap was once again streaming with Dream and George. He was peacefully streaming with them when donations came through

One donation caught his eye 'Sapnap very clearly has feelings for Dream and George too bad neither of them would ever like his dumbass' 

Dream and George went silent. Sapnap had tts on and forgot the two were watching his stream

"Sap-" Dream started to say something but Sapnap hung up the team speak call

His breathing picked up as he ended the stream. His breathing increased even more as Dream and George kept calling him

He knew he should answer. He couldn't calm himself down alone. He always called Dream and George when he needed to calm a panic attack. He didn't feel like he could call them

His screen lit up with another call and he very reluctantly answered it

"Pandas?" Dream asks and Sapnap whimpers at the nickname. It calmed him but it made him fall even more in love than he already was with them

The two seemed to instantly pick up on the males panic "Pandas, calm down it's ok. You need to breathe alright?" George says

Sapnap relaxes and closes his eyes. When he didn't answer the two they kept talking

"Pandas what they said isn't true. We love you. You mean so much to us. We love when we get to talk to you" Dream whispers soothingly and Sapnaps heart feels like it's turned to liquid

He manages to significantly calm his breathing and soon speaks "I love you as more than friends, I love both of you that way" he whispers

"We know Pandas and we love you too, so much" George whispers

They stay up that night on a video call and Dream soon notices that Sapnap fell asleep

"So, who's buying his ticket?" He asks George with a smile


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: DreamxGeorgexSapnap
> 
> Angst
> 
> Tw: Panic attacks, bullying, exposed love, forceful outing, mentions of sucidal thoughts and actions, mentions of abuse

Sapnap didn't want to go to school. It was hell for him. Sure he had all of his friends but they didn't have much time to hang out and most of them were dating each other and went out on dates constantly

He sighs as he exits his car and walks inside. He immediately noticed Dream and George at his locker and smiled a bit. They were his two bestfriends. He also secretly had a crush on them

-

George hadn't been in the mood to go to school that morning but he went since he was able to see his best friends

He loved both of his friends, maybe more than he wanted to say

He was at Sapnaps locker with Dream waiting for the male

-

Dream was happy to be at school. He could see his friends, have fun with classes he was in and so much more

His friends were the highlight of all of his days

He loved them. He knew he did but he didn't let it show past playful fighting and banter between them. They were his crushes and he wanted it to be more but he knew it was impossible

~<3~

Sapnap, Dream and George were hanging out happily outside. Sapnap was so caught up with talking to them that he didn't notice someone take his phone

He had gotten a new one and hadn't had the chance to set up a passcode for it

He simply kept smiling and talking to them

~<3~

Sapnap was horrified. He stared at the homemade movie screen that was in the gym

Someone had took his phone and connected it to the screen during an event where everyone was

Sapnap was sitting with his friends when he looked to the screen and noticed his phone background

And he was horrified when the person pulled up his notes to show many entries 

All of them were supposed to be private. The notes about his crushes on Dream and George, the notes about his parents being overly abusive, the notes about his suicide attempts and thoughts he wrote down when he didn't want to rant to his friends about it

Everyone knew it was his. His phone screen had his name on it. The notes had his name on them

One other thing, he had never told anyone he was gay

He felt everyones eyes on him and he quickly got up from where he was sitting between Dream and George in front of the others

He moved and managed to quickly take his phone before rushing out of the gym and running out of the school towards his car

His heart was pounding. He was so stupid. How could he have forgot to put a pin on his phone, how could he have not noticed someone had took it. How could he have been so stupid to write all of that down

He didn't know what to do. He felt like he couldn't breathe

-

Dream and George looked at Sapnap while he left before looking at each other and quickly getting up to follow. They never knew any of this about Sapnap. The suicidal thoughts and attempts were what worried them the most. They didn't want the male to hurt himself

-

The two soon found Sapnap in the parking lot. He was sitting against his car, struggling to breathe as he gripped his hair

They quickly rush over "pandas!" George says as he moves to him but stops both of them when he sees Sapnap flinch

Sapnap thought they hated him. He thought that they would say nobody in their group wanted to be friends with him anymore

Dream and George cautiously move to sit on both sides of the male and Dream pulls him into a side hug

Sapnap instantly relaxes into the hug and buries his face in the males chest as George rubs his back

"Sh, it's ok Pandas. You're ok" Dream whispers softly as he holds him, hoping to help calm him down as much as he could

Sapnap soon was able to breathe normally again as he stayed with both of them even as the 5th period bell rang

"Pandas....can we talk?" George asks as he looks to him and Sapnap regrets letting them this close

"Those notes....the ones about your family and you hurting yourself....were they true?" Dream asks gently

Sapnap was glad they didn't bring up the notes about his crush but he wasn't expecting this to be what they did bring up

He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He simply rolled up his sleeves to show old scars but also new cuts that were bandaged and still bleeding

Dream sighs as he hugs the male closer "Pandas, you don't need to do this. You can talk to us" he whispers and Sapnap feels like he's going to break down

George moves and joins the hug as he sighs lightly "you can stay with us if you want?" He whispers

George and Dream had moved in together with the permission of their parents and had thought of asking Sap if he wanted to but they never did

They needed to now. They couldnt let him be alone if he was feeling like this

Sapnap nods a bit, feeling sleepy. Dream notices and gently grabs Sapnaps keys from his bag before putting the bag and Sapnap both in the backseat. Him and George get into the front seat and start the car before driving off

~<3~

Sapnap hadn't been to school in awhile. He simply didn't want to go so Dream and George stayed to take care of him

He had tried to tell them they didn't need to but they didn't listen

He was sitting on the couch with them when George spoke up

"Pandas, Dream....we need to talk" he says and Sapnap instantly wants to lock himself in his room and panic

"It's nothing bad" George says quickly seeing how anxious Sapnap was getting

Sapnap sighs as he looks to them 

"We wanted to talk about the crushes you have on us....and the ones we have on you" Dream says

Sapnaps eyes widen suddenly. Did he hear them correctly? He couldn't have

"Pandas, we like you, both of us. We like each other as well" George says and Sapnap felt like he had been sent to heaven

They like him back

Sapnap soon found the strength to speak "c-could we be together? All three of us?" He asks

"If that's what you want I'm fine with it" Dream says and George nods in agreement

Sapnap felt delighted. He felt so happy


	7. Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fundy and Eret platonic
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Tw: none

Eret had always been there for Fundy and the male appreciated it. He loved having someone he could count on

Fundy smiles as he sits with Eret on their couch, the other gently petting his ears

Fundy never let anyone except Eret do this and that wasn't going to change

They were watching scary movies together though they would laugh about things they shouldn't laugh about

They loved it

Fundy curled closer to the other who in response wrapped their arm around him making the fox boy smile

Fundy liked the way Eret smelled and how good they were at comforting him when he was hurt or upset

He didn't know what he would do if he lost them

He smiles up to them, extremely happy

Eret smiles back as they kiss Fundys forehead 

Both of them were happy to be here like this

Nothing could ruin this moment for them 

'this is perfect' Fundy thought as he drifted to sleep


	8. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tommy and Tubbo PLATONIC but also technically sleepy bois inc
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Tw. A lot of fucking cuteness, but also mentions of blood and cuts

Tubbo loved the snow so it was only logical that he woke everyone up early so they could go out

Wilbur and Techno were sitting on a mound of snow talking and Phil was making hot cocoa for himself

Tubbo and Tommy were chasing each other. They were running happily when Tubbo tripped and Tommy accidentally fell on top of him

Tommy quickly moved and helped him up "Tubbo!? You ok?" He asks quickly as he looks to him

Tubbo nods with a smile before looking to where he had landed. He could see blood on the snow but covered it with more

Tommy didn't seem to notice and the entirety of them got into a snowball fight

Then a snowball hit Tubbos arm and he held it in pain

Phil noticed and looked to his youngest son "Tubbo? You ok?" He asks, alerting Tubbos older brothers

Tommy looked to him in worry "did you get hurt when you fell?" He asks

Techno then perked up "he's bleeding" he says and Tommy carefully grabbed Tubbos arm in order to look at the source of the blood

Tubbo sighs as Tommy pulls him inside and the others follow, Wilbur grabbing the first aid kit for Phil (in my mind Wilbur grabs the first aid kit and just tossed it to Phil as Tommy pulls Tubbo to the kitchen sink and Techno turns on the heater) 

Phil looks to the cut and cleans it making Tubbo flinch away causing Tommy to gently hold his hand "hey how about after this we go make a snowman and then we can annoy Dream and them?" He asks, trying to distract his brother from their dad cleaning the cut

Tubbo smiles "we can go have a massive snowball fight with everyone!" He says excitedly and Tommy nods

~<3~

Tubbo was happily throwing snowballs at everyone. They soon went inside to eat and all happily talked to each other


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dream x Sapnap x George
> 
> Angsty fluff kinda
> 
> Tw: Mentions of blood, violence

Sapnap didn't know what happened but he was terrified as he stayed in his room locked away

He looks to the cut on his arm and thinks over what happened

Dream and Sapnap were on the couch, watching a movie. Sapnap looked over when he noticed that Dream was zoning out

"Dream? You ok?" He whispers softly

Dream didn't answer before turning to him and suddenly choking him

Sapnaps eyes widened as he couldn't breathe, trying to push Dream away

Sapnap didn't know what had happened as he kicked Dream away and tried to rush off

He was halfway up the stairs to his room when a sharp pain hit his arm and he cried out 

Dream had a knife in his hand. This wasn't Dream. It couldn't have been

His eyes looked almost black and gold but that was impossible. Was it?

Sapnap was breathing heavily as he quickly ran to his room and locked himself inside

He could hear Dream going up the rest of the stairs. Why was this happening? Did something happen, did Sapnap do something

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he took it out to look at it. George. He could help

"Hey babes what are you up to?" George asks once Sapnap answers

"S-Something happened to Dream" Sapnap whispers and George immediately got worried

"What happened? Are you both ok?" George asks

Sapnap paused as he heard Dream getting closer "something happened and he attacked me, I don't know what's going on" he whispers

George didn't know how to react to it. This didn't sound like Dream. Right as he went to answer Sapnap he heard banging on the door and then a crash as well as Sapnap letting out a small scream

"Sapnap!?" He asks in worry

Sapnap was backed into a wall with Dream standing in front of him 

Dream raised the knife and Sapnap screamed as he covered his face

The knife dropped when Dream heard the male scream

What was happening? He had no idea 

"Nick?" He asks gently as he moves closer to the male who flinches

"SAPNAP!? WHATS HAPPENING!?" George yells over the phone 

Dream looks to the males phone before going to get it "George?" He asks

George froze "Dream where's Sapnap?" He asks cautiously 

Why was George being cautious around him? Why was Sapnap scared of him

"He's in the corner....George what happened?" Dream whispers

George sighs heavily "he said you attacked him....Dream what do you remember?" He asks

"I- I remember us watching a movie and then I was in his room....what do you mean I attacked him?" Dream asks getting worried

George knew his boyfriend hadn't meant to hurt their partner. "He said that you had choked him and when he got away to go upstairs you cut his arm" he explains reluctantly

Dream felt dizzy. He put the phone down and cautiously went to sit beside Sapnap who flinched a bit

"Hey, its ok" Dream whispers. He gently takes the males arm and looks at the cut before looking to the purple line on the males neck 

"Pandas, I'm so so sorry....I don't know what happened" Dream whispers

Sapnap looks to him. His eyes looked normal now. He looked just as scared as Sapnap was

Sapnap moves and hugs him tightly and Dream holds him close 

"Dream....we need to go see someone" Sapnap whispers and Dream nods "I know" he whispers

Dream moves and picks up the phone and puts it on speaker

"Nick, Clay? Are you ok?" George asks and Sapnap sighs lightly

"George can you fly out here? We're gonna try to get a professional to help with this" Dream whispers and George nods even though they couldn't see him "of course" he whispers softly

"Do you want to sleep on a call?" George asks the two and Sapnap agrees before moving his laptop to his chair and calling on discord

Dream and Sapnap were able to sleep peacefully and George stayed on the call to monitor them before allowing himself to sleep as well


	10. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a Dream I had awhile ago
> 
> Pairing: Quackity and Schlatt
> 
> Angst semi smut kinda
> 
> Tw: None

Quackity kept running as he breathes heavily

He had been out with everyone when he suddenly began to panic and had ran away

Schlatt had began to run after him 

Quackity kept running until he got into their apartment

Schlatt was soon there as well and went over to the male

"Hey tell me how to help" Schlatt whispers as he looks at the panicking male in front of him 

Quackity thought for a moment before tilting his head a little

Schlatt seemed to realize what he was trying to day and began to gently kiss, suck and bite on the males neck and Quackity began to calm down as he stayed close to the male and gripped his hair a bit


	11. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sapnap, Dream and George
> 
> Type: Fluff
> 
> Tw: Storms, panic attacks

Sapnap hated storms worse than anything. More than George does

He was sitting at his desk with his headphones on trying to ignore the storm outside 

George hated storms as well. He didn't hate them as bad as Sapnap but he hated them

He was trying to drown the storm out as well

Dream knew his boyfriends hated storms 

So he decided to go to their recording rooms and invite them for a movie

Sapnap and George happily agreed 

But they regretted that a bit when Dream put on a horror movie

George never had a problem with horror movies and Sapnap had never told them that he did 

Sapnap was watching the movie, him and George getting scared every few jump scares 

They were doing fine none the less until a large crack of thunder sounded in the sky

Sapnap instantly got up and locked himself in the bathroom, George jumping at the thunder before getting worried

"Pandas!?" He calls as he gets up to follow him

Sapnap doesn't answer as he paces the bathroom, breathing heavily

"Pandas?" Dream asks as he knocks on the door

Sapnap stops pacing before opening the door and looking to them, panicking heavily 

"I don't like storms" he says through struggled breaths and Dream pulls him into a hug, George joining as well

"We know and neither do I" George whispers softly

Sapnap grips onto them and as another crash of thunder sounded he tried to pull away and George jumped a bit

Dream moves and pulls them into the bedroom, laying in bed with them "it's ok, I'm here" he whispers softly as he hums lightly 

Sapnap closed his eyes and focused on the tune Dream was humming, he could recognize it as one of his and George's favorite songs

George focused on the tune as well and soon drowned out the storm

Dream smiles as he looks to his boyfriends, smiling more when he sees them asleep


	12. Seizures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sleep bois inc Tommy and Tubbo brother dynamic 
> 
> Type: Angst and fluff
> 
> Tw: Seizures

Philza had taken the family on a road trip. Techno and Wilbur were playing a game on their phones and yelling at each other. Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo were in the back talking happily 

They get where they were going, a hike

They were happily hiking with Tubbo walking towards the back as he got distracted by bees

Tubbo soon felt his entire body freeze up before he collapsed, vision going black

Tommy looked back just in time to see Tubbo beginning to have a seizure, falling off the side of the cliff

"TUBBO!" He yells loudly getting his family's attention

Ranboo looked to Tommy then to Tubbo before teleporting enough to get him off the side of the cliff he was falling down and up to his father

Phil, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy and Ranboo immediately try to help him and after awhile Tubbo stopped seizing

Phil carries him to the car and they drive home, Tubbo staying passed out the entire ride

Once they got home it was hours before Tubbo woke up

When he did he saw Tommy sitting in bed beside him "hey" he whispers as he weakly sits up

Tommy looks to him and immediately gives him a worried smile "hey man, you ok?" He asks

Tubbo nods "yeah, what happened?" He asks

"You had a seizure, Phil got a prescription for your meds again" Tommy says 

Tubbo looks down at the bed "I thought the seizures stopped" he says and Tommy takes his hand gently

"They did but they're back. I think it may have been the stress and heat affecting your body from the hike" Tommy says

"You think or Techno?" Tubbo asks with a light smile and Tommy rolls his eyes

"I like you better passed out" he says jokingly


	13. Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Heatwaves 
> 
> Pairing: SapnapxDreamxGeorge
> 
> Type: Fluff
> 
> Tw: mentions of fear

Sapnap was on the plane to Dream and George's house. He didn't like planes, hated them in fact

But he wanted to see the two so he fought down his panic attack and toughed it out until he got to their house and knocked on the front door

Dream was the one to open the door and immediately hugged Sapnap tightly "hey Pandas" he whispers

Sapnap smiles as he hugs back "hi" he whispers happily 

George walked downstairs, his hair wet "Pandas! Hey!" He says with a smile as he walks over and joins the hug

Sapnap smiles and hugs him as well

This is short cause I ran out of motivation


	14. Rain Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Quackity x Schlatt
> 
> Type: Lime
> 
> Tw: none? Tell me if there are some that I need to edit

Quackity loved the rain. He loved to sit in it, loved the feeling of it falling on his skin, loved the way it cooled him down, loved how beautiful it looked and in a twisted way he loved how easily it could destroy everything 

He was sitting in the middle of an open patch of trees, in the forest, peacefully staring at the rain

He was alone. Like he was most days

He oddly seemed to be fine with it a lot but today was different. He wanted to be with someone 

He moved and grabbed his phone before calling Schlatt

"Hey what's up?" Schlatt asks. He sound tired. He sounded sexy

Quackity blushed at his own thoughts before shaking them away "hey, you know the forest I showed you once? Can you come to the clearing?" He asks 

Schlatt perks up a bit "yeah sure, is something wrong?" He says

He's concerned Quackity thinks to himself before smiling "yeah, just wanna have some company" he says

Schlatt nods even when Quackity can't see him "ok, I'll be there soon" 

~<3~

Schlatt got to the place he was meant to go and saw Quackity laying there staring at the sky as rain poured from it

"I forgot how much you liked the rain. We haven't hung out in awhile, last time we did-" 

"It was raining and you tripped going up the driveway of my house. I let you come in so you would be warm" Quackity finishes for him, smiling fondly

"And then I found you out in the rain at 3 am simply sitting in the yard. Just like you are now" Schlatt says as he sits next to him

"You mean just like YOU are now, I'm laying down" Quackity teases with a smile, his gaze never breaking from the sky 

Schlatt laughs a bit before moving to tower over the male, looking at him with a smirk "you're pretty when you're drenched in rain" he whispers

Quackity shivers as he looks up to the male 

"What? Cold?" Schlatt asks 

Quackity quickly shakes his head before gasping as lips are pressed to his

~<3~  
Schlatt had Quackity held up, the smaller males legs around his waist, pinning him to a tree as he kisses all over his chest, leaving hickeys every now and then

"S-Schlatt, w-what is this?" Quackity stutters out and Schlatt looks to him

"Whatever you want it to be" he says with a smirk before kissing him again


	15. Party Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sap, Dream and George
> 
> Type: Smut
> 
> Tw: Drinking, inappropriate talks and actions

Everyone had gathered at Dreams house and we're drinking. Tommy and Tubbo had left outside and we're simply sitting in a tree house talking to each other, Ranboo had been up there all night asleep

Wilbur and Niki sat with Minx talking as they drank

Fundy was with Eret sitting in the corner

Schlatt held Quackity in his lap

Skeppy and Bad we're drinking and talking, laughing

Soon they managed to get to party games

After a while it went from Never Have I Ever to Would You Rather to Spin The Bottle

Now they were playing truth or dare and have been for awhile 

"Ok Sap. I dare you to go put on lingerie" Schlatt says

Sapnaps eyes widen before he reluctantly gets up and does so. After walking out he immediately got self conscious and went right back into the room

Dream and George could see this. They were all three dating but no one knew. They were both turned on so they went and followed Sap into the room, locking the door 

Sapnap looked to them, blushing heavily from where he sat on the bed covered up

"Sap, you ok?" Dream asks as he walks over and sits next to Sapnap on the bed

~<3~

Sapnap pants heavily as he pulls away from his and George's kiss, Dream kissing his neck and back as both males thrust into him

Sapnap was moaning loudly as he leaned his head back trying to be quiet

George and Dream smirk "quiet" George whispers

~<3~

Sapnap, Dream and George leave the room and go to the group again

Wilbur smirks as he looks at them "well you seemed to have fun, something you wanna tell us?" He teases

Sapnap blushes before covering the hickeys on his neck

Dream moves and stops him 

"We're dating. Me, George and Sapnap. We're together. We have been for awhile" Dream says

Everyone smiled

"I'm glad for you guys!" Bad says happily and other words of encouragement were passed to them


	16. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dream, George and Sapnap
> 
> Type: Smut

Sapnap had recently bought short shorts and a tight shirt and he loved wearing them around the house

Dream and George loved the view but hated Sapnaps teasing

The way he would bend down to pick things up, the way he would walk past them, the way he would sleep in bed 

Everything he did was teasing them and it was dreadful

Sapnap was gaming in the set up room, sitting with his leg up a bit

Dream walked by. He could see the outline of the males dick in his shorts

He moves and lifts the male up surprising him before taking him to the bedroom and laying him beside George, pinning him down

George looks over, shocked by the action and looks at Sapnap who was blushing heavily

"Why do you keep teasing us? Do you like the idea of us punishing you?" Dream whispers into his ear making Sapnap shiver

George smirks as he traces Sapnaps sides making the male shiver as he bites his lip

"Hm, what? Don't have anything to say?" Dream asks as he pulls on Sapnaps hair a bit

~<3~

Sapnap breathes heavily as he sits against the bed, Dream and George on either side of him smirking

"Aw could you not handle it Sap?" Dream teases as he looks to the male

Sapnap rolls his eyes "fuck you" he says breathlessly

"Oh you really wanna test your luck?" Dream says making George laugh lightly 

"We went hard enough on him" He says making dream chuckle and nod


	17. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dream and George
> 
> Type: Smut
> 
> Tw: Wet dream

George pants as he was pinned under Dream, feeling the male thrust into him slowly. Dreams hands were digging into his wrists which were pinned to the bed

He moaned as he focused on the pleasure from the males thrusts, blushing heavily

George woke up with a groan when he felt someone shaking his shoulder 

"Hey George, what were you dreaming about?" Dream asks making George blush heavily

"U-Um nothing" George stutters as he moves to hide his boner

Dream smirks a bit "oh really? You were moaning cause you were dreaming of nothing?" He whispers lowly into Georges ear making him shiver as he watched the male beside him

Dream smirks when he sees George shiver

"D-Dream!?" George asks slightly alarmed when he felt the man slip his hand into his pants and boxers

"What isn't this what you wanted when you were moaning my name?" Dream whispered

~<3~

George blushes heavily as Dream kisses up his bare chest before kissing him softly as he slowly pushed in

Georges head leans back as he pulls away from the kiss and moans softly

Dream smirks as he soon pushes all the way in "do you like that baby boy?" He asks softly in Georges ear and George moans at the nickname

Dream smirks as he soon starts thrusting and George moans softly before his moans grew louder the faster that Dream thrusted

~<3~

George pants heavily as Dream pulls out, moving to get a washcloth to clean them both up. He blushes at the carefulness of the male and at the soft kisses to his cheeks and lips

He smiles when Dream lays with him and soon peacefully falls asleep


	18. Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dream and Sapnap
> 
> Type: Fluff
> 
> Tw: mentions of panic attacks

Sapnap had a panic attack earlier that morning so Dream decided they should go on a walk

They had been walking for a bit before Dream decided to take Sapnap to the mall and the male happily agreed to do so

They had so far bought him things that in the future would help with his panic attacks so he wouldn't have to call Dream over or go through them alone

They passed by a store and Sapnap smirks "hey Dream, I dare you buy a dress from in there and wear it the rest of the day" he says 

Dream looks to him, his eyes widening a bit "ok fine" he says before going inside the store

Once he bought the dress he kept it in the bag before going to the restroom, Sapnap waiting outside

What Dream came back out he was in a green dress that went to his knees and had black and white smiles on it

He looked amazing was all Sapnap could focus on

"I didn't think you'd actually do it" Sapnap says with a laugh and Dream shrugs

"Seems like it made you happy" he says

~<3~

The next morning Sapnap went downstairs, jumping a bit when he saw Dream on the couch

"Oh sorry, I should of asked to come over. Just wanted to see how you were doing" Dream says, putting his phone down

Sapnap moves and sits on the couch with him "no panic attack yet so that's good" he whispers 

"Yeah it is" Dream says with a smile, running a hand through his hair 

Sapnap caught himself staring but he couldnt care less. Dream looked hot. His hair was messy in front of his face, his smile was so beautiful, his voice was kind, his shirt stuck to his body showing his muscles

Sapnap was cut out of his thoughts when he heard Dream speak "would you like a picture?" He jokes making Sapnap blush

"Aw am I making you blush Pandas?" Dream teases before his eyes widen as he feels lips on his own

He instinctively kisses back as he closes his eyes

Sapnap soon pulls back and looks to Dream "I like you, a lot" he whispers

"I like you too" Dream whispers softly as he strokes the males cheek and Sapnap leans into the touch

"Dream? Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Sapnap asks gently and nervously 

Dream smiles "of course" he whispers before pulling Sapnap into another kiss


	19. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Karl and Sapnap
> 
> Type: Mild smut
> 
> Tw. Mentions of stress

Sapnap sat at his desk, looking over the requirements for his class work. He hated work enough as it was cause it meant less time for him to be with his friends

Karl had flew in for a bit and was staying with Sapnap. He was currently on the males bed watching him do his work 

Sapnap was working on his advanced math project he had due soon and he was stressed 

Karl had noticed a few looks every now and then when he would roam the house but never thought much of it

He looked up as he heard Sapnap sigh in frustration "you alright Sap?" He asks gently

Sapnap turns to look at him before turning back to his project "yeah" he mumbles

Karl frowns at the action. He knew from both past experiences and warnings from Dream and George that if Sapnap was upset or couldn't handle something he might try and block people out and it seems like that's what was happening

Karl gets up and sits in a chair next to Sapnap "alrighty do you want help?" He asks and Sapnap looks up at him like he's someone he hadn't seen before

"Uh yeah sure" Sapnap says, letting Karl see the assignment he had due and the requirements

Karl smiles and starts to help him. It took Sapnap awhile before getting the first problem done. When he did get it worked out and finished he was surprised to find lips on his own

Sapnap kissed back before the lips were ripped away almost as quickly as they appeared 

"Let's make this fun. Every problem you get wrong you take off a piece of clothes, every problem you get right, I'll take off a piece of clothes?" Karl says with a smile

Sapnap nods and let's him help him. Sapnap struggled and had messed up a few problems already but he got a lot of the problems right as well

~<3~

Sapnap had lost track of what was happening. He knew the night and the challenge ended in heavy breaths, moans, kisses and hickeys and he knew he was currently cuddling Karl who was asleep on his chest

Sapnap looked down at him and smiled a bit as he played with his hair "I love you" he whispers to the sleeping boy, earning a smile back as Sapnap soon succumbed to sleep as well


	20. Sugar Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Quackity and George
> 
> Type: Fluff
> 
> Tw. None?

George didn't know why he agreed when Sapnap set him up on a blind date but here he was at a restaurant 

He was hoping the other person would bail. He was hoping he wouldn't have to do this. He was hoping to go home and yell at Sapnap for it

He looked up when he saw someone walking to him

Quackity

"George? What are you doing here?" Quackity asks as he looks to him with a smile

"Oh um nothing much what are you doing here?" George asks back, returning the smile as he put down his phone that he had been scrolling through twitter on

"Oh Sapnap actually set me up on a date....just don't know where I'm supposed to be meeting them" Quackity says and George froze up a bit

"I'm going to kill Sapnap" he mumbles to himself before looking to Quackity "I think he set us up together" he says and he saw Quackity look a bit surprised before smiling more 

"That's cool. Wanna go ahead and get food?" Quackity asks and George was surprised he wasn't weirded out

~<3~

George smiles as he stands in Quackitys kitchen helping the male bake a cake 

Why they were baking a cake George didn't know. Quackity wanted to so George agreed

George was working on mixing things together when he suddenly felt someone lean over his shoulder, watching him

He glanced over to Quackity and almost blushed at how close they were

He was surprised when he felt lips hit his gently. He kissed back before they both pulled away cause the electric whisker went crazy and made a mess, both boys errupting into laughter


	21. Cat Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Platonic Minx and Niki
> 
> Type: Fluff 
> 
> Tw. Mentions of being upset and down

Minx loved being in Niki's presence. The girl was a ray of sunshine that everyone loved

That's why she was surprised when she got a message from the girl saying 'nd 2 tlk'

She knew it was serious and got worried. Niki normally always typed out things correctly 

"Hey Niki what's up?" Minx asks when Niki calls her and she finally connects

"Hey Minx. Um nothing much....kinda had a bad stream" Niki says

Minx got even more worried. What had people done now? "Oh? What happened?" She asks

"Um just a lot of inmapropriate people you know" Niki says with a light sigh

Minx nods a bit, greatful they were video calling "oh hey! I didn't tell you about my new cat ears!" She says and Niki perks up

"Ooh let me see!" Niki says with a happy smile. Minx was glad to see that smile 

Minx showed her the cat ears that were black and fuzzy and had a gold tiara attached in the middle of them

"Oh those are so cute!" Niki says before hearing a knock at her door

She went to answer and came back with a box. When she opened it she saw gold fuzzy cat ears with a black tiara that matched Minxs

"Minx you didn't" Niki says with a smile as she carefully takes them out of the box

Minx smiles as Niki puts them on

They spend hours talking about random things until they both fall asleep on call happily, the cat ears resting on both of their heads


	22. Easy Win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Manhunt group, platonic, mentions of DreamxGeorgexSap
> 
> Type: Fluffy angst kinda
> 
> Tw. Mentions of anxiety, panic attacks

Dream hadn't told anyone that one of the reasons he seemed to always be around people or in a call was because he had severe seperation anxiety

He didn't want people to see him as clingy or even weak

He was recording a manhunt with the others, joking with them and even making jokes he knew wouldn't make it into the final cut for the video

His anxiety wasn't a problem. Until the call went silent and oh god the silence seemed so loud

Dream was in the nether grabbing ender pearls in preparation to go find the stronghold

He was trading with piglins at the time the call went dead silent

He let a few minutes pass by hoping someone would talk. When no one did his anxiety spiked

He moved and took his headphones off. He couldn't bear the silence. It hurt

His breathing picked up and he immediately recognized the signs of a anxiety attack, letting it happen 

Just then Sapnap, Bad and George who were the hunters for the game came and found him. This was an easy win for them. They just kill him now and they win

But Sapnap knew something was wrong, crouching then uncrouching in front of Dreams character. Sapnap even went as far as throwing his gear into the hole with the piglin

Dream noticed this. They weren't playing anymore. They were worried. Bad and George soon followed what Sapnap did and soon Dream gave up his things as well

Sapnap covered the hole, trapping the now forgotten piglin before speaking

"Dream, you ok?" He asks gently. Dream liked when Sapnap talked slowly or gently. It was soothing 

"I-it went silent" Dream mutters through his heavy breaths once he put his headphones back on

Sapnap and George immediately knew what was happening and Bad was slowly picking up on it

"Dream we're sorry we didn't mean to be so quiet. We had to mute for a moment. We should have warned you, we're sorry" Bad says and Dream closes his eyes

"I seem clingy" he mutters, it getting hard to breathe

"Dream hey calm down ok? We'll stop the game and re do it tomorrow ok? It's alright just breathe" George says

~<3~

Dream had calmed down and was laying in bed. Anxiety attacks take a lot out of a person

He was still on call with Sapnap, George and Bad and was starting to doze off when Skeppy called Bad to bed since it was late, Bad saying goodnight and leaving the call. Sapnap and George stayed up to talk to Dream

"Sap isn't it like 3 am?" Dream whispers softly as he looks to Sapnap through their video call and Sapnap checks his watch "yep" he says simply

"You should sleep" Dream says before yawning

"So should you" Sapnap says with a light smile "I'm fine to stay up a bit" he adds

It wasn't that late for George. It was actually pretty early. George looked to the two through the call "you two get some sleep" he says

Dream and Sapnap reluctantly agree, both setting up their cameras so that George could 'monitor' them

Sapnap would have bad nightmares and both males knew this and George just needed to make sure Sapnap wouldnt manage to get hurt

He also just wanted to make sure Dream was totally ok after his anxiety attack since it was extremely severe


	23. Shot Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Skephalo
> 
> Type: Angst
> 
> Tw: Mentions of guns, blood, death. This is just really sad

Skeppy always loves watching Bad fly. The angel-demon hybrid always seemed so free when he did so

Bad hadn't been able to go out and fly for awhile since someone was hunting him but now they thought it was safe so here they were, Skeppy on the roof and Bad in the sky happily

They were talking as Bad simply floated in the air

Across the street someone aimed a sniper gun at Bads head

Bad and Skeppy didn't know the other person was there

Skeppys sentence was cut short when he heard a gunshot and then briefly saw Bad with a hole in his forehead, blood dripping from it as he fell

"NO!" Skeppy yelled as he ran and jumped off the building, catching Bad as he fell

The height would kill Skeppy. He didn't care. His love was dead. He was holding his dead lover in his arms 

He cradled the lifeless angel-demon in his arms and closed his eyes as he sobbed 

And soon all he saw was black as he hit the ground, the sniper hiding the gun and walking off

~<3~

It had been awhile since Skeppy and Bad died. None of their friends were ok. They were all thinking about how they could have helped them


	24. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sapnap, Dream and George
> 
> Type: Kinda angst kinda fluff?
> 
> Tw: Mentions of sexual assault and past sexual abuse. Not really bad just still be cautious please

Sapnap had let his boyfriends rope him into going to a bar and drinking 

George and Dream had soon gotten really drunk and were dancing in the middle of the floor so Sapnap was leaning against a wall watching them

He looked to his phone for a few seconds before getting suffocated by a strong smell of cologne that definitely wasn't Dream or George's 

"Hey pretty boy, what are you doing here all alone?" The man in front of him asks, extremely close to Sapnap and extremely drunk 

Sapnap looks to him, almost flinching at how close the male was "I'm actually not alone, I'm here with-" he started

"You seem to be alone. Why else would you be sulking against the wall?" The man interupts, offending Sapnap 

"I'm not a party type guy but I'm not a-" Sapnap starts to try and speak again but is once more interrupted 

"Let's take the party somewhere else than" The man says 

Sapnap went to speak but froze when he felt a hand glide to his thigh

'Too close' He thought to himself

"Please go away" Sapnap mumbles

The man doesn't move and glides his hand farther over to a place Sapnap didn't want to be touched 

"Come on baby I can make it worth your time" The man says with a smirk

Sapnap couldn't move or breathe

Sapnap felt pain through his entire body, pinned down helplessly to the floor unable to get away

All he could do was cry and talk

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, I said stop it!" 

Sapnap was so caught up in the flashbacks he didn't realize he had yelled out loud

This caught the attention of his boyfriends who tracked him down, Dream pulling the other man away while George hugged Sapnap tightly when the younger male gripped onto him

"Sh, you're ok darling" George whispers as he lets Sapnap bury his face in his chest

Dream.was beating the guy up when George pulled him away

"Let's get him home" he whispers, motioning to Sapnap who was still sobbing into Georges chest

Dream nods and George picks Sapnap up, apologizing gently when the male flinched

Dream took the keys, being less drunk now, and drove them home 

Dream and George cuddle Sapnap close, whispering soft and sweet words to him as he falls asleep


	25. Family Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sleepy bois inc
> 
> Type: Fluff
> 
> Tw: none?

The family had decided to play games. And it was terrible

Tubbo sat beside Tommy, the two arguing since Tommy wouldn't stop poking him

Wilbur was next to Techno the two fighting over monopoly money

Fundy was in the corner talking to Eret on the phone

Ranboo was behind Tommy and Tubbo, laughing at the two

Philza was regretting having kids

They had been playing monopoly and it was good for the first 30 minutes before the chaos broke out

"Is it too late to return them?" Phil asks himself


	26. Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None really, I mean mentions a few ships but idk
> 
> Type: Fluff
> 
> Tw: none really

Dream had decided to have a huge meetup with everyone and it was going great

Everyone had met up and they were having a blast

Dream, Sapnap and George were on the couch talking sitting close to each other

Eret and Fundy were talking in a corner

Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo and Purpled were in the kitchen getting snacks and rough housing

Schlatt and Quackity were in the living room talking by the door

Karl was making dinner 

Wilbur, Techno and Philza were watching the younger kids closely to make sure they didn't make a mess

Bad and Skeppy were sitting by the window talking happily 

Niki and Minx were talking to Puffy by the backdoor

Dream looked to his phone as it chimed

"Oh my moms bringing Drista over" he mumbles 

"Is that a good idea with everyone here?" Sapnap asks. He knew Drista, having watched her grow up, so he obviously worried about her

"Eh it should be" Dream says

~<3~

Dream didn't think about Drista meeting Tommy in real life

And it was torture

She had let Patches out of his room and she was trying to keep as far away from everyone as she could, staying near Dream, Sapnap and George

And her and Tommy almost instantly tried to do as much as they could to upset Dream

"Tommy! Stop it! Be respectful!" Tubbo shouts, sighing heavily as Drista and Tommy chase each other

Sapnap looks up the stairs as he hears a crash, his eyes widening when he realizes it came from the recording room "shit!" He says as he gets up and goes up there

Drista and Tommy had knocked over Sapnaps pc and yes he was mad but he focused more on the two bleeding kids 

"What the hell did you break?" He asks, going and grabbing a towel before wiping the blood of the twos arms, looking over the cuts before grabbing bandages and wrapping them

"There was a glass bottle in front of the monitor, we didn't mean to break it, Drista tripped on the cord" Tommy says

"That's why you don't run through the house" Sapnap mumbles "are you two ok?" He asks 

"Yeah we're fine" Drista says 

Sapnap looks to his computer, deciding to worry about it later 

"You two go to the living room" he says, sighing heavily

It went without saying Drista liked everyone there and Patches soon warmed up to everyone

They all ended up having a good time


	27. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dream team platonic 
> 
> Type: uhhh fluff? Idk
> 
> Tw: idk

The others always wondered about Dreams mask

They didn't want to bother him but they wondered about it alot

They were currently doing parkour and Dream was wearing his mask yet he did every jump perfectly

Sapnap was ahead of them all, George and Dream following behind him and Bad in the back

They always did this for fun

Once they reached their designated destination the others looked to Dream

"Ok I gotta ask, what's up with the mask?" Sapnap asks "I mean you're with us, you don't have to hide your face" he adds

"It's so I don't get people recognizing me in public and leaking my photo" Dream replies

"Ok but isn't it hot under it?" Bad asks and Dream nods a bit 

Sapnap looks to him and Dream moves before slipping it off

None of them really knew what they expected but it wasnt Dream having messy blonde hair and nice green eyes

Sapnap and George stared the longest 

Dream looked to them "what?" He asks

They quickly shake their heads and Sapnap looks to his phone as it chimes "shit I gotta go" he mumbles before starting to jump across buildings to get home

Dream, George and Bad soon follow suit 

Sapnap texts Dream and George later 'wanna do some more jumps tomorrow? I know a new route?' He asks

'sure' George replies and Dream sends a 'seems fun'

Sapnap had texted Bad about it but Bad was busy with Skeppy tomorrow


End file.
